


Breakfast

by draconica



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Nick's potty mouth, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconica/pseuds/draconica
Summary: Nick wants some breakfast, and Ellis is one tasty dish.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr challenge! Enjoy!

As Nick's mind crept out from a deep sleep, the first thing he noted was how uncomfortable the light was against his eyelids and rolled away from it. He'd forgotten to close the blinds again, for God's sake, and the gambler gave a low grumble at being disturbed. Shifting in the sheets, his hand eventually located the warm body next to him which brought an immediate smile to his usually grumpy face.

Ellis was also asleep, laying on his back with his head turned towards Nick slightly, a hand resting on his chest. He'd kicked the blanket off of one of his feet while sleeping; at least this time he hadn't stolen the comforter from his partner, like usual. The older man found himself watching the mechanic peacefully, for a good few minutes at least while his thoughts wandered, before the young man in question gave a small moaning yawn, curling in the bed in a stretch, and then his eyes opened. Nick grinned.

“Morning, sweetheart.” His hand reached up to run a gentle finger down the side of El's face.

“Mornin',” Ellis replied and sagged back into the mattress, unbelievably relaxed. “What time is it?”

Nick offered a shrug. “Dunno,” he smiled. “But I don't think we have to get up right away.”

“Well, wouldn't mind gettin' some breakfast before we go visit Ro' and Francis,” Ellis tried to argue but found himself getting enamoured by that damn smile, those gorgeous eyes, and shifted closer for morning kisses. Nick always said he wasn't a big cuddler, but that statement always betrayed him once they were in bed.

The hustler gave a hum and pretended to consider it. “I'm hungry, too,” he agreed and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. “Just not for food.”

That brought a laugh from Ellis, deep and low. “Damn, Nick. Ain't never met anyone who stomps for sex as much as you.” Ellis's arms came up around his neck anyway, pulling them closer together. “Reck'n I'm still purdy lubed up from last night.”

Nick purred and shifted his hips forward until he could rub his morning wood (which had hardened even more since Ellis had provided him with that image) up against his lover's hip. At the same time, he granted Ellis a loving kiss and shifted his weight on top of him.

The mechanic instantly spread his thighs to accommodate Nick's weight, shivering into the kiss when the movement allowed their erections to meet and grind in the middle. Instinctively, he reached down and took them both in his hands.

Nick broke the kiss and gazed down at him, a predatory look in his eyes, and Ellis was already mentally drafting the apology message he will have to send to Rochelle later to say that they would be running a little late. Nick's hips shifted forward then let out a low moan of his own, and Ellis was right back in the present.

As Nick reached down to spread Ellis's thighs and push them upwards, the covers fell from Nick's back as the younger's legs were now hooked around his waist. Ellis bit his lip in anticipation and braced his hands to his lover's shoulders, because he knew what was coming. He only felt a few tentative prods to his rear before he felt himself being entered by Nick's length.

The still-sleepy Ellis gave another sigh, one that hitched slightly when Nick slipped in with little effort. The gambling man was watching his face carefully, smiling at him with a grin that grew larger the deeper he went. Once he was at the hilt, Nick let out a held breath and reached up to take Ellis's hands in his own. Then, he pressed them into the pillow above the mechanic's head and leant in for a kiss, soft and sweet. “You know how much I love you?”

Ellis smiled widely, entwining Nick's fingers with his own and squeezing. “I have n'idea,” he murmured against his lips. “But how's about ya _show_ me how much?”

Nick thought that was a great idea, and Ellis didn't have a lot of those often. So he moved his head beside his lover's, taking a little bite at his neck while he was there, and began to thrust his hips at a leisurely pace. Ellis always accommodated him so perfectly but it never failed to make his head spin – it always just felt so damn good.

Ellis seemed to agree as he tilted his head towards Nick and began to moan into his ear over and over, his warm breath ghosting the sensitive skin there and making the gambler tremble. The noises Ellis made during sex was just another stoke to the flame, something else that Nick could not get enough of.

Once the pace had increased, Ellis released one of his hands from Nick's grasp and sifted it through Nick's hair, gripping there lightly and keeping Nick close. Meanwhile his legs continued to clamp down on the older man's body to encourage each thrust, silently asking for more.

Now that one hand was free, Nick moved it between them and found Ellis's cock nestled between their bodies to add to his stimulation. The touches caused Ellis to gasp and moan his lover's name as Nick concentrated on leaving a brand new hickey on his neck for his lover to show off. He knew for sure Francis would tease him about it, not that he cared right now.

“Nick!” Ellis suddenly gasped, the hand in Nick's hair clenching which made the gambler moan. He knew Ellis was getting closer already, which didn't surprise him, and grinned like a wolf as he anchored his knees to the bed and thrust as hard as he could. Nick couldn’t' help his own moans joining in the chorus as Ellis responded by clenching around him, creating a perfectly tight friction that made him weak.

“C'mon, baby,” Nick husked into Ellis's ear as he heard those moans escalate into cries of pleasure. The sound of Ellis losing all control alone made Nick's dick twitch as he pounded away.

It all ended with Ellis giving one last gasp, breath catching at the apex as he tried to silence his orgasm. Ultimately he failed and groaned in pure pleasure as he let loose a stream between them, painting Nick's hand in the process. The Southerner followed it up with little moaning sighs of “Nick, Nick, Nick...”

It was only shortly after that the gambler himself could come, too. He mumbled a swear and panted against the now-wet skin of Ellis's neck and the younger man rocked him through it. There was just something about sex with Ellis that always made Nick think he could come for hours, but eventually he found himself spent and collapsed in a heap with his boyfriend, panting like he'd just run from zombies in the apocalypse.

When he found the strength to open his eyes once more, Ellis was looking back at him with a half-lidded gaze and a dreamy smile on his face. “God damn.”

Nick lifted his brow. “That good, huh?”

“Hell yeah, for someone who just woke up,” Ellis commented, reaching up and brushing a few stray hairs back from his lover's temple. “You ready to get some real breakfast now?*

“In a bit.” Nick pulled Ellis closer and rubbed his cheek against those soft curls. “Cuddles first.”

Ellis didn't protest as he looped his arms around Nick's middle and burrowed against his hairy chest. “I ain't tellin' Rochelle why we're late, though.”


End file.
